


Snusband!

by die_traumerei



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Snake!Crowley - Freeform, Wordplay, snake portmanteaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale engage in terrible snake-based wordplay, and then they snuggle. That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 132
Collections: Snakey Bits!Crowley





	Snusband!

Crowley came into the shop through the front door, which was the first odd thing; he usually let himself in at the side.

He came in with a flourish and a distinct whirl of drama about him, which was not odd at all.

“ _Snusband_!” he announced.

“Beg pardon?” Aziraphale looked up from the paper and peered over the edge of his glasses. “Morning, dear.”

“Snusband!” Crowley insisted.

“Oh no, did you lick the walls down in Hell?” Aziraphale asked. “You _know_ that's not good for your brain.”

“That was _once_ ,” Crowley informed him. “Anyway. Snusband. I'm your snusband.”

Aziraphale finally worked out the portmanteau. “Oh! Snake husband! Oh, my dear. You are indeed,” he said with a fond smile.

Crowley preened a little in his cleverness.

“So you ought to give me snisses,” Aziraphale said.

“Snuggles already fits,” Crowley said.

“Snuddles!” Aziraphale came up with triumphantly, and Crowley was so charmed that of course he transformed into a snake. Rather a nice one, not too long or heavy, and he slithered across the floor to Aziraphale, who kindly held down an arm so Crowley could curl around it and up to Aziraphale's bicep.

“Snisses?” Aziraphale requested, and Crowley's tongue flicked out, just touching his cheek.

“Oh, well, that's all right I guess...” Aziraphale turned and kissed Crowley's blunt, scaly nose. If a snake could blush (snush?), he would have.

“Now you know I think you're just lovely like this,” Aziraphale scolded a little, as Crowley moved from Aziraphale's arm to settle along his chest. He was a smaller version of the great serpent of Eden, black on top and red-bellied, and he nuzzled up against Aziraphale's neck. Of course there wasn't enough space between his skin and collar to get in there; the downside of bespoke shirts. But he could smell Aziraphale's cologne, and taste it, and his waistcoat was very nice on his scutes.

“Oh, my handsome snake,” Aziraphale praised, and stroked his cool scales. “Yes, of course you may stay there. I'm quite closed for the day of course.”

Snuddles achieved, and his snusband coiled happily over his heart, Aziraphale returned to his paper, feeling very, very satisfied with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> [dietraumerei.tumblr.com](http://dietraumerei.tumblr.com)


End file.
